A. Field of the Invention
Many individuals participate in the recreational activity of shooting guns at a shooting range. Many different types of guns are used but all guns fire a projectile that has a casing. Some common guns use brass casings and as the gun is fired the casing is ejected from the gun to make room for the next bullet. Many enthusiasts repack their casings to save money.
This device allows an individual to easily retrieve the casings so that the casing can be reused. Additionally the structure allows a person to rest his or her arm on the device.
B. Prior Art
There are prior art references to brass catching devices that are found in the prior art and a representative example of this is Niebuhr U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,035. This device has a bottom structure as well as an elongated middle structure. Within the middle structure a net is provided to catch the brass casings as they are ejected from the weapon. The top portion can be removed from the bottom for storage. This reference does not provide an arm rest for the shooter nor does it provide a double net dampening system.
Another example that is found in the prior art is Jaffin U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,565 which is an apparatus for collecting ejecting cartridges which is substantially different from the device in the current application.
Other examples in the prior art include Riddle U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,787 and Lalor US Patent Publication 2013/0192450. Neither of these references are similar to the current application.